Dreamer
by PictureThisByBigTimeRush
Summary: He was a dreamer. For all he knew, he was a dream. Logan didn't know. James is there for every little baby step, Logan is taking.
1. Chapter One, I Want U Bad

Dreamer

A dreamer. That's what he was. A dreamer. All those dreams never came true, at least not for him. Other things broke him, school, teachers, bullies. They broke him down. He couldn't trust anybody that walked in and out of any doors. He thought he failed at everything he did. With that attitude, he did. He dreamed big, wanting a better life. Little things brought him down, simple words twisted into harsh, scary, painful words. Logan Mitchell was only good at being a dreamer.

_Dream, just dream. Dreams make life better, where would anybody be if they couldn't dream? Without dreams, there wouldn't be fans. No fans, means no HollyWood, none of that is built without dreams._

Logan sat peacefully in his desk at school. How he hated school. Math class was the worst. He wasn't smart or so he thought. His three friends had all said he was crazy for thinking that. He was weak, little, skinny, tiny. Whatever the bullies called him, he thought they told the truth. Logan was never the best in gym, but he didn't need to be, it didn't deal with his furture. As much as Logan wanted to give up, he never did. Dreams were the main reason he lived each and everyday without a word to anyone. Oh, he was a famous pop star singing his heart out on stage. Yep, dreaming in math class. James Diamond, Logan's best friend, his big brother, his rock. James sat beside Logan in math, finally he turned to watch his baby brother with a small smile. Once the bell rang to go home, James tossed Logan's notebook with his notes in his bag, watching as Logan didn't move. Touching his arm, Logan's eyes shot open as he yelped. "Sorry." James whispered, worry in his eyes. Logan looked sad again, it broke James' heart. School stuff packed their bags, and heavy shoes were on their feet. Once about a block away, James turned finding Logan falling behind. He smiled. "Come on, dreamer. Kendall's waiting." Logan snapped out of it. Smiling, he ran up to James. Falling behind again, only another block away. James took a stand.

Stopping and finding Logan dragging behind with the weight of his bag, James lifted it off. "Thank you." Logan watched as James tossed the bag with his. James smiled, reaching his hand down, taking Logan's smaller one in his. "Hey, you know what you could do for me?" James asked Logan. With large eyes, Logan looked up, confused. "N-no." he repiled. "You could sing for me." James smiled. Logan's eyes widen. He loved singing for James, mostly when James sang along. "How about, lets see." James was now in deep thought. Logan was just thinking how long would the song last, making their way to Kendall's. "Oh, how about 'I Want U Bad' by R5?" James asked looking at Logan's hand in his. "Really?" Logan asked. "Yep, your favorite, I know." Soon as James said that Logan giggled, making James giggle along. "Go for it." James said.

_"__I Want U Bad"_

_In the back of a taxi cab,_  
_Just one turn and it happened fast,_  
_We touched hands and we pulled them back, yeah,_  
_I want U bad!_

_And even though it should be so wrong,_  
_I can't help but feel this strong,_  
_Cause you've flipped my whole world on_  
_Like a light switch._

_I might just go crazy,_  
_'Cause you're my best friend's baby,_  
_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_  
_I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl_  
_You rock my world,_  
_But you're the one that I can't have,_  
_Girl, I want U bad!_

_In my crazy mind_  
_I'm with you all the time,_  
_Cause you're the best I never had,_  
_Oh girl, I want U bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I want U bad!_

_So hard to just pretend._  
_It's 'cause you're his girl and he's my friend,_  
_No good way for this to end, yeah,_  
_I want U bad!_

_I wish someone could help me,_  
_This is just so unhealthy!_  
_And everything you got just kills me,_  
_Got me guilty!_

_Go crazy!_  
_'Cause you're my best friend's baby,_  
_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_  
_I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl,_  
_You rock my world,_  
_But you're the one that I can't have,_  
_Girl, I want U bad!_

_In my crazy mind_  
_I'm with you all the time,_  
_Cause you're the best I never had,_  
_Oh, girl I want U bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I want U bad!_

_I want U, I want U, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)_  
_I want U, I want U, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)_  
_I want U, I want U, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)_

_I want U bad!_  
_(I want U bad!)_

_I want U, I want U, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)_  
_I want U, I want U, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)_  
_I want U, I want U, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)_  
_I want U_

_I might just go crazy!_  
_'Cause you're my best friend's baby,_  
_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_  
_I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl,_  
_You rock my world,_  
_But you're the one that I can't have,_  
_Girl, I want you bad!_

_In my crazy mind_  
_I'm with you all the time,_  
_'Cause you're the best I never had,_  
_Oh, girl, I want you bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (want you bad)_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, (yeah)_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I want U bad!_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,_  
_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh, girl, I want U bad! ~_


	2. Chapter Two, If I Can't Be With You

Dreamer

If I Can't Be With You

"See, now wasn't that a big push?" James asked when Logan opened his eyes, after singing. "Yeah, thank you, big brother." Logan said, dragging his heels. "Well, there you slow pokes are! Come on, school ended like, I dunno." Kendall yelled from the doorway of his house. Logan laughed at how dumb Kendall could be. "Sorry, I made Logan sing." James confessed. "Oh, well we're waiting. TV's on, we just have to wait." Kendall nodded inside. James and Logan followed, James dropped the school bags by the door.

They took off their shoes, and sat down. James let go of Logan's hand, placing it in Kendall's hand. Soon Carlos Garcia joined the boys in the living room. "Well? Do ya think, Logie is going to win?" Carlos asked, eating a chunk of sandwich. "YES!" Kendall and James yelled. Katie came running down the stairs, followed by Mrs. Knight. "Did you win?" they both asked. "Sorry. It's not on yet. Carlos just asked if we thought Logan would win." Kendall said, his eyes never leaving the TV. "Well, I'm staying put." Katie told her mom, sitting next to James. "Alright. I'll be right in." Mrs. Knight went back into the kitchen.

"It's on!" Carlos cheered. "Well, the time has come. Over 1,000 people came to sing for THE Gustavo Rocque, but now he has picked the next big thing. If you are a girl, and do NOT live in Minnestoa, you might as well turn this off." the TV yelled, making the four boys and Katie move closer towards it. "If you live in Minnesota and are a boy between the age 16-20 you could be the one. Gustavo has a picked a 16 year old boy, from Minnesota as the one! And now the moment we all waited for, here is the voice of the next big thing." At that moment Logan's voice from his time filled the speakers on the TV. "LOGAN YOU WON! BABY, YOU WON!" Kendall turned towards his boyfriend, who was sitting with his jaw on the floor. The whole house was a party, James and Carlos made Logan get up on the coffee table, and sing what was playing on the TV. Logan did what he was told. Jumping up, he sang 'If I Can't Be With You' by R5. Kendall held his hand up on the coffee table. Kissing Logan whenever he pleased.

~ "If I Can't Be With You"

I don't wanna be famous

I don't wanna if I can't be with you

Everything I eat's tasteless

Everything I see don't compare to you

Paris, Monaco, and Vegas

I'd rather stay with you if I had to choose

Baby, you're the greatest

And I got everything to lose

And I just wanna be with you

And I can never get enough

Baby give it all up, up

I'd give it all up

If I can't be with you

All this stuff sucks

All of this sucks

If I can't be with you and

No Oscar, No Grammy

No mansion in Miami

The sun don't shine

The sky ain't blue

If I can't be with you

I could sail around the whole world

I still won't find a place

As beauitful as you girl

And really who's got time to waste

I can't even see a future

Without you in it colors start to fade

Ain't no way I'm gonna lose ya

Nobody in the world could ever take your place

You're the kind you just can't replace

And I can never get enough

Baby give it all up, up

I'd give it all up

If I can't be with you

All this stuff sucks

All of this sucks

If I can't be with you and

No Oscar, No Grammy

No mansion in Miami

The sun don't shine

The sky ain't blue

If I can't be with you

If I can't be with you

If I can't be with you

If I can't be with you (with you) (with you)

Oh, if I can't be with you

If I can't be with you

Ohhhhhhhh

All of this sucks

If I can't be with you

All this stuff sucks

Yeah,all of this sucks

If I can't be with you and

No Oscar, No Grammy

No mansion in Miami

The sun don't shine

The sky ain't blue

If I can't be with you

If I can't be with you

If I can't be with you

With you ~


End file.
